


Coup de Foudre

by Jane57821_6



Category: Paixao - Fandom, Terina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: Teresa and Marina met at a bar, exchanged numbers. They got caught in the moment, on their next meeting and Teresa kissed Marina who reciprocated but Marina panicked and ran away. They decided to be "friends" only. Marina was offered a new job and while celebrating with Teresa, she decided to throw caution to the wind .....





	1. I feel like dancing ........

"Don't you feel like dancing?"  
"If I feel like dancing? This night is yours we can do whatever you want."  
"Oh yeah? So I wanna dance .... and I want to kiss you, and spend the night with you."  
Teresa followed the movement of Marina's tongue as she leaked her lips. She thought about the kiss they had shared. She looked into brown eyes that were daring her to say yes. She could get lost in those eyes. "You're on." She strode off to the bar and closed the tab.

Teresa held out a hand behind her, as they walked past the sea of bodies writhing on the dance floor. Three shots, please she asked the bartender. She could feel the imprint of Marina's body as she hugged her close from behind. Here you go. "Cheers, let's do this."

Teresa held out her hand, when Marina placed hers in it, she pulled her close into her body, both hands encircling her waist, Marina's hands around her neck, as they danced, slowly, loosing themselves to the beat of the music. Marina pulled out of her arms, danced with her back to her. Teresa ran her hands up Marina's sides, inching higher grazing the underside of a breast the flitting away. She moved Marina's hair behind her ear and whispered, "having fun?" She could feel her shiver in her arms. Teresa turned her around and said, "I can't stop thinking about the kiss we shared." Marina huskily responded "neither can I." She ran her hand down Teresa's arm, then up, playing with the hair, on the nape of her neck. Marina parted her lips, placed little kisses on Teresa's neck and bit into her shoulder. She could feel Teresa shudder as she took a deep breath and her arms tightened around her. She couldn't wait to feel those smooth muscles hovering over her, without clothes getting in the way and had to close her eyes for a moment.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes as everyone else faded away. Teresa looked down at Marina's lips, back to her eyes, placed a kiss on one corner of her lip, then the other, rubbed their noses together. Marina reached up and said "I want you, now," nibbling on an ear lobe. Teresa could feel those words, in that voice, resonating in her core as her eyes darkened with desire. Marina was giddy with the effect her words had on Teresa and knew she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer. They hurriedly left the dance floor, giggling with pent-up tension, hand in hand and flagged down a passing taxi. They bundled into it, sitting close, the warmth emanating off of them, where their bodies touched. She took Marina's hand, played with the ring on her finger for a moment, cupped her face in her hands, breaths mingled, she inched ever closer, watched as Marina's eyes fluttered closed, until finally, their lips touched. She pulled away slightly and Marina whimpered, surged up to meet her lips once more ....


	2. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hotel ...

Phone ringing, Teresa, "sorry."   
Marina walked away wringing her hands, running them through her hair, trying to keep busy. It was so long, since she had felt this attraction and connection to someone. After her heartbreak, she never thought she would feel this way again and she didn't want to waste a single moment. She was glad she hadn't scaredTeresa away with her indecisiveness.   
Marina told Teresa, "no pick it up, it might be something important."   
Teresa reached out, held both her hands, settling, grounding her and all her doubts fled. "No, you're the only thing that matters to me tonight." She felt Teresa's hands on her cheek and she reached up meeting her lips halfway. Teresa was tugging her top loose and she raised her hands helping her. Her hands felt so hot where they touched her bare skin, branding her, she was aching for her touch.

Teresa's hands moved up Marina's back in wide sweeping motions, lightly, then with more pressure. She touched Marina's swollen lips with a few fingers that Marina met with her tongue. With a few flicks of her tongue, Marina took a finger in her mouth, sucked it, ending with a little nip. Teresa pulled her finger away and kissed her hard, teeth clashing, tongues dwelling for dominance.

Marina stopped suddenly and held her at arm's length. Teresa immediately pulled back, looking into her eyes. " Is everything okay, are we going too fast?" Marina replied, "no, everything is perfect. Mind if I jump in the shower? Long day and I'm all sweaty from the club. Teresa said, "of course not, go ahead. She took Marina in her arms. "We could shower together, you know, save some water." Marina smiled, "absolutely not" and beat her hands away. 

Then she proceeded to take off her clothes while Teresa watched her every movement. She walked passed the speechless Teresa, stopping to drop a peck on her lips. "You're drooling babe." Teresa was in shock, this woman would be the death of her.

Marina was in the shower, rinsing off fast. The shower spray felt like needles where they touched her skin, she was so turned on. She quickly dried off, pulled on a robe and went back into the room. Teresa was sitting on the sofa, legs spread and stretched out sipping some water, so sexy. Teresa said, "come here." She walked over, straddled her legs and Teresa placed her hands on her thighs, with their bodies snug together, kissed her deeply and passionately. "Off, my turn to shower. Don't you dare start without me." Marina said "or what?" Teresa shook her head, kissed a soft shoulder as she walked away.

Marina licked her lips and touched her cheeks, they felt warm, she was hot and thirsty. She whispered to herself, "water, yes, I need some water."


	3. Shower fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shower interlude ....

Teresa draped the robe over herself and didn't bother with the ties. She walked in to find Marina sitting on the sofa. She dropped the robe and strode confidently towards her. Marina stared at this beautiful woman striding towards her as all moisture left her mouth, pooling between her legs. She heard Teresa say, "now where were we?" as if in a fog. Teresa pulled her to her feet, placed both hands on the ties of her robe. "May I?" She nodded, yes.

Teresa undid the ties, took her hand and led her to the bed. They laid together exchanging light kisses then Teresa eased her onto her back. She leaned over her supporting her weight on her arms. She parted Marina's legs with hers and laid fully on top of her. They both moaned, at this first contact all along their length. Teresa nestled her head next to Marina's neck while Marina placed a hand at the nape of her neck, cradling her head. She felt so loved and close to her as they savored the moment. The only noise in the room coming from their ragged breaths and beating hearts. Teresa kissed her neck, the little dip in her shoulder. She used her tongue to trace her upper and lower lips, the roof of her mouth, thrusting inside her mouth, moving her hips to match the motion, coaxing Marina's tongue and sucking it into her mouth. She bit, sucked and used her tongue to lick her lower lip.

Marina ran her fingers up her back, scratching lightly around her shoulder blades, to the base of her spine, pulled Teresa's hips closer making a shiver run through her. Teresa placed wet kisses on her forearms, lingered at the crease of her elbow, bit a muscle on her arm.

"Turn around." Marina did, laying on her stomach. The sheets felt so cool on her burning skin.

Teresa intertwined their fingers and moved her hands up next to her head. "Don't move," she whispered in her ear. She straddled Marina and ran her hands up and down her back, in a light caress, kneading her muscles.

She replaced her hands with her lips, barely touching her skin and Marina could feel the hairs on her back stand and clutched the sheets in her fists. She kissed her shoulder blades, the hollow at the base of her spine, all the way up to the nape of her neck, squeezed her butt. She straddled Marina, swiveled her hips and Marina could feel Teresa's wetness painting her butt. She moved her hips up, trying to get more contact. "You're driving me crazy. I want you so much." Teresa said, "Shhh, I know babe, soon." 

Teresa put both hands underneath Marina and squeezed her boobs. She turned them over with Marina on top.


	4. Parched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydration ......

Part 4

Marina looked down at Teresa, using her hair like a veil, shielding her eyes. She licked her lips, fingers itching to explore. Teresa lifted Marina's chin, moved her hair behind her ears and looked into her eyes. 

"Look at me. You can do whatever you're comfortable with." She placed Marina's hands on her boobs. Marina caressed Teresa's boobs and pinched the hardened nipples in her hands. Teresa let out a surprised moan. Marina placed little kisses on her belly and moved her hand lower, feeling how wet Teresa was. It was such a heady feeling to see how her touch affected Teresa. She kissed Teresa passionately, trying to convey what she was feeling. Teresa was quickly spiraling out of control and held onto her hands, stopping her. Marina looked at her with a questioning look.

Teresa flipped them over and placed kisses and bites up and down her sides, circled her belly button with her tongue and dipped into it. Placed kisses in the valley between her breasts. She cupped both breasts in her hand and drew ever smaller circles to the nipple. She pinched and tugged at her nipples and felt them harden. She cupped one breast and brought the nipple to her mouth, using her hand to paint her lips with her nipples. Marina moaned, " yes, feels good." Her voice was even more raspy than usual. Teresa circled her areola with her tongue, ever closer to the nipple, flicked them, slowly, faster, took it fully in her mouth and sucked. Marina arched and pressed Teresa's head closer.

She moved lower, kissed her legs, lingering at the backs of her knees. Kissed the top of her feet, the inside of her ankles, her toes. Teresa moved Marina's legs apart, laid her face next to her thighs. She took a deep breath inhaling Marina's arousal and could see the moisture glistening between her folds. Marina's hands were digging into her back as she moved her hips, trying to make contact with her mouth or a thigh and get some relief. 

Teresa moved up, put one hand beneath Marina's shoulder, holding her close and the other, lower, cupped her mound, parting her nether lips. Teresa groaned when she felt her wetness. "You feel so soft and wet." She felt herself tightening in response. Teresa stroked the top of her hooded clit, dipped into her entrance coating her fingers with moisture. She rubbed her hardened nub in circles, slowly then faster. She moved suggestively against Marina's thigh. Marina was so turned on, she could feel Teresa wetness against her thigh. She trembled when Teresa licked and sucked a nipple, an earlobe, breathing into her ear. Marina said "I am so close."  
"I'm right here, let go" Teresa told her. She bit down on Teresa's shoulder as she came hard. She kept her hand still on Marina and could feel the occasional pulsing.

Teresa held her tight and Marina buried her head in her shoulder. She placed soothing kisses on her cheeks, chin, nose, one eye lid, then the other. "We're just getting started. Water?" Marina laughed and nodded.


	5. Sweet release

Marina shook with little tremors as she caught her breath. That took the edge off but she wanted more, so much more. " I want to feel you inside me." Teresa swallowed then sat up, Marina straddling her thighs. She kissed and sucked at her nipples while moving her hand down. She looked into her eyes as she placed two fingers at her entrance, dipping in slightly. Marina's breath hitched in her throat. "Oh yes."  
She held still and encouraged Marina to move, set her own rhythm. Marina moved her hips, held onto Teresa's arm, using it to move her fingers, hitting the right spot. She closed her eyes, it felt so good. Teresa wouldn't let her go in deep, making her frustrated.  
She opened her eyes, hit an arm and said "hey." Teresa smiled. She kissed an earlobe, whispered against her ear. "Tell me what you want." Marina didn't respond at first, just kept moving her hips. Finally she said "Inside, now."

Teresa went in deep, then almost completely out. "Yes, like that don't stop. Deeper, I won't break." They moved in unison, fast, slow, deep inside and all the way out. Marina could feel Teresa's muscles, so soft and hard at the same time, tensing and relaxing as she thrust into her. She burrowed into Teresa's neck, wanting to feel surrounded by her. She could feel the waves building and knew she would come soon. Teresa rubbed her hardened nub while continuing to move in and out of her.  
"You're so beautiful. Don't hold back, I've got you."  
Marina moaned, "Teresa" as she came, contracting around her fingers. She could hear Teresa repeatedly saying, "yes, yes, yes" from far away. Teresa didn't stop when she came but kept moving in and out until she came again. Marina moved Teresa's hands away. 

"You are such a tease," Marina said as she looked at Teresa. "Who me? You inspire my naughty side." She moved her hips playfully and Marina moved with her, making moaning sounds, "yes, right there." She groaned when Marina's thighs hit her swollen clit and she said "I want to touch you, make you come, show me."

Teresa guided Marina's fingers to her wetness. She moved her hips, grinding into her fingers, rubbing up and down her clit, taking her fingers in. She watched Marina with hooded eyes as she took her fingers in deep. Marina was panting and closed her eyes tight as her fingers were enveloped in Teresa. She moved her fingers in and out following Teresa's motion.  
Marina could feel the beginnings of contractions around her fingers and Teresa tightening trying to push her fingers out. She could feel Teresa tethering at the edge, straining, moving fast, sweat dripping down her skin. She hung on tight, "come for me baby." That raspy voice right next to Teresa's ears was her undoing. She came hard, holding on tight to Marina. She collapsed, spent on Marina. Marina rubbed her arms, back, squeezed a butt, making her laugh. They looked into each other's eyes in wonder at what they had just shared, which remained unspoken, for now. Teresa kissed Marina's shoulder and laid her head there, snuggling in close, the other arm draped over her belly, limbs intertwined as they dozed off.


	6. Conversations at Dawn

Teresa woke up to find Marina watching her. It was barely light out. She stretched languidly, hands raised above her head. 

"Morning beautiful, how do you feel?" 

Marina looked down, distracted by the swell of her breasts and rippling muscles. Teresa took advantage of that to pull Marina on top of her and move her hair out of her face. "I'm deliciously sore in some interesting places," she replied. 

"Oh yeah? Tell me more."

"Don't get cocky," Marina muttered against her lips while hitting her arm. She paused and felt the muscles under her hand, muttering "mmmm" to herself. 

"Actually, show it to me and I will make it all better."

"I see. How do you plan on doing that?"

"Depends on the location. I might use my .... " she moved her hips. "Or my .. "she flicked her lips with her tongue and "my fingers" and ran them over Marina's lips, who took it into her mouth and kissed it. 

"Perhaps all three."

"Hmmm, you drive a hard bargain. I suppose I could make do, with all three," Marina sighed dramatically, trailing kisses along her neck. 

"All three you say, greedy. It would be my pleasure, to fulfill your heart's desires my lady," Teresa said with a smile.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead. How can I be sure you won't take advantage of my virtue? Look what happened last night, you seduced me, took me to your bed and had your way with me."

"I beg to differ, you were so charming, you ensnared me and and I couldn't escape."

Marina hovered over Teresa. "Did I tell you, I adore your dimples?" She kissed the dimple on her chin, licked it with her tongue, kissed the dimple on her cheek. Teresa blushed. Marina placed a peck on her soft lips then pulled away, just out of reach. She smiled when Teresa put both hands on her neck, pulled her head down, crushed their lips together, deepening the kiss.  
Teresa stiffened her tongue and stroked all around Marina's lips, pushing the lower lip down, flicked at her top lip. She hooked both hands behind her shoulder blades and pulled her into a close embrace.

"I'm glad you're here. I couldn't stop thinking about you after we kissed. I'm glad you said said something last night." 

"I was hoping my indecision hadn't turned you off. I was going through ... I am, still going through, a difficult time." Marina said.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Since we've already knocked boots and all," wiggling her eyebrows lasciviously. 

Marina burst out laughing. "You're incorrigible. I know, and I will, when the moment is right." 

Teresa was relieved, things had gotten a little serious.  
She held Marina's hands, played with her fingers, brought their hands to her lips and placed a tender kiss there. She kissed Marina's neck, caressed her boobs. Marina took her hand, licked two fingers and in one smooth motion, put it deep inside her. She held onto her wrist, using it to fuck herself, slowly, eyes closed. Teresa gripped Marina's butt with her other hand encouraging her movement. She held onto Marina's cheek. 

"Look at me." 

Marina stopped moving and Teresa moved her hand away. Marina opened her eyes, to see Teresa smiling disarmingly at her. She marveled at the wonder of this woman, she had crossed paths with, who already meant so much to her. 

Teresa was quiet, watching the play of emotions on Marina's face as she tried to make a decision. 

For Marina, the wheels were spinning, she could easily fall for her, it might be too late. She had been down this road before. Could she trust her broken heart in her hands, take this chance. She was helpless in the face of this thing and she gave herself up to it. She looked at Teresa, her eyes filled with feeling, elation, saying yes.

She was desperate to feel close to her. She peppered Teresa's face with kisses, her ears, these hands that had made her feel so good. Those endless long legs she had clasped to pull Teresa close to her center.

With her thighs on either side of Teresa's stomach, she opened herself up to her, laying bare her vulnerabilities, rubbing her center against her. She moved one hand behind and lower into Teresa's entrance, fucking her, mirroring the movement of her hips.

Teresa took one hand away from her hip and entered her in one smooth motion and they both moaned loudly. 

"You look so hot, riding my fingers, I never want to stop." 

"Right there, yes." Marina said, hips responding to Teresa's fingers hitting a certain spot.

They moved together, breathing ragged and came one right after the other, cresting, waves of pleasure coursing through them. Marina nestled her head next to Teresa's head rubbing her arms while Teresa rubbed her back. 

They laid quietly for a while, savoring this amazing feeling. They knew the connection they shared was something special. 

"Ready for your first day at work?"

"I'm a little nervous."

"I can imagine. You'll do great, I believe in you and I'll send positive, naughty thoughts your way."

"You! Do you ever think of anything, other than sex?"

"Well, yes, sometimes. I think of your beautiful eyes, your lips. You're particularly distracting when we're talking and you lick your lips."

"That's it. I know where this will lead. Time to get ready for work. It's my first day after all. I'll hop in the shower. And before you ask, no, I don't need help. Unhand me woman." She laughed as she started wiggling out of Teresa's arm to get out of bed.

"Hey, come back here. One more kiss and a hug, pretty please, with a dimple on top." Teresa puckered her lips. 

Marina shook her head at her playfulness and obliged. First she teased her, avoiding the puckered lips, kissing her chin, the corners of her lips. Teresa turned her head meeting her lips fully. She kissed her slowly, taking her time to lick her upper lip, lower lip, stroked her tongue with hers. One hard peck and she got off the bed. Teresa trailed a hand on her lower back and whistled, "sexy" as she walked to the bathroom. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

Teresa laid there for a moment before springing into action. She ordered some room service. 

When Marina got out of the shower, she gave her a quick kiss on the shoulder and lips and said over her shoulder. "I ordered a little bit of everything. I wasn't sure what you liked or if you even eat breakfast at all."

They made quick work of the food, sharing kisses between bites. They put away their plates and did one last check around the suite to make sure nothing was left behind.

They stood in the middle of the room. Marina reached up and Teresa drew her into her arms and they shared a tight embrace, feeling each other's heartbeats. They both didn't feel like letting go.

"I had a wonderful night, made all the more special because it was so unexpected."

"So did I, you're amazing and not only in bed," Marina quipped making her laugh.

"This might not be a good time and we seem to be working backwards but I would like to know all about you."

"I would like that too, very much." 

Here comes the cab. One more kiss. She opened the car door, placed a hand on the small of her back and helped Marina in. After she had settled in, she held onto her hand with both hands, as she perched on the car window. 

"We'll catch up later. Good luck on your first day. I know you'll do great.

"Thanks. Have a productive day at work. I'll be thinking about you."

"And I, you. Bye." Teresa said as she kissed the back of her hand tenderly.

"Bye." Marina waved as the car pulled away from the curb.

Teresa took a deep breath, looked around. Everything seemed brighter this morning. She felt really good. She checked her phone and saw all the missed calls. She ran her hand through her hair, moving it away from her face. Nothing will put a damper on her lovely day, she straightened her shoulders and flagged the next cab over. Family time awaits.

A smile came to her face as she settled into the cab and thought of Marina. She missed her already and wondered if it was too soon to call, just to make sure she was home safe. Here she was, acting like a school girl, with a crush. She didn't care one bit and embraced this feeling. She hoped to see Marina soon, sometime today, preferably.


	7. Flutes and Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post reconciliation and reconnection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you L. You accomplished the impossible, encouraging me to put fingers to keyboard and subsequently "desmutilizing" my thoughts .... almost. Enjoy!

Teresa wanted them to spend some time alone with Marina after their stressful week. She called her up.

"Hi babe, are you free this weekend for a trip with me?"

"Of course. Where are we off to?"

"It's a surprise. I'll give you details later."

"Sounds fun. Can't wait. Muah"

"Muah."

Teresa made the reservations. Now all she had to do was get through the next few days. She couldn't wait to spend some quiet and relaxing time with Marina.

Marina hung up the phone with a big smile on her face. Getting away will be divine. She could tell the case with Teresa's family was getting to her and she was really stressed. Moreover, since getting back together, they had been taking things slow. A few chaste kisses here and there, not wanting to rush. It felt like a courtship and the start of their relationship. It was nice but frustrating. She was craving her touch and needed that connection to be sure all was right in their world, again.

Teresa had sent her flowers and she had sent over some meals. She frequently gets caught up with work and skips meals; she couldn't let that happen. Friday can't come soon enough. What to pack? Sexy lingerie .... who was she kidding. They would be mostly naked, if she had her way.

Teresa picked her up. A hug and a smooch and off they went.

"I'm glad you're here. The week felt so long and I could hardly wait for Friday." She intertwined their fingers and covered it with kisses.

"Me too."

"This will be a good chance to find out how compatible we are and if we travel well together."

"Oh?"

"And if you're a backseat driver."

"The horror. Honey, the light is green." Snickered Marina.

"That's it, no kisses for you."

"What?! That was my first offense." Marina pouted.

"I'll let it slide, this time."

"Awesome."

They chatted on and off about nothing, commented on the scenery. The drive took a few hours.

They checked in to their suite, which was quite spacious, with views of the ocean. The blinds were blowing lazily in the wind as Marina walked towards the balcony door.

"The view is incredible and I love going to sleep, to the sounds of waves hitting the shore."

"Me too. That's one more thing we have in common." They smiled shyly at each other.

"Come here." Teresa walked over and they hugged tightly.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door, they disentangled themselves reluctantly from the hug. Teresa had ordered some hors d'ouevres and wine which was chilling in an ice bucket timed to coincide with their arrival. After the food had been delivered, Marina put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

"What do you plan on doing to me, should I be worried?" Teresa asked feigning fear.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about.

"Smart aleck."

Marina walked over to the food that was laid out. "What do we have here?"

"I knew we would get here late so I ordered a light fare for us. Although, there is plenty to nibble on right here." Teresa joined her and nibbled on an ear lobe.

"Mmmm, how thoughtful."

"Yep. I can't have you cooking for me on our first getaway." She got hit on the arm for her troubles.

 

Teresa busied herself making some plates while Marina opened and poured the Malbec, into their glasses and offered one to her. They sat close together, feeding each other bits of food, tongues lingering on fingers as they slipped away. They lingered over their wine, happy to be alone, at last.

"I'll get the water ready for our bath."

"Great!"

Teresa gave Marina a kiss, got up, and went to the next room. She rummaged through her things until she found what she was looking for. She got the water running, put in some bubble bath and added a special touch of fresh rose petals, the smell wafting up from the steaming water. She couldn't wait to get in. She lit some candles and tested the water's temperature.

"Mmmm, perfect."

"What was that Hon?" Marina shouted over the sound water filling the tub.

"Nothing." Teresa walked back into the other room.

 

"Need some help getting into your birthday suit?" She winked at Marina.

"How can I turn down such a generous offer."

They undressed each other and walked to the bathroom bringing their glasses that they deposited next to the tub.

"I would like to propose a toast to our first bath together, an historic moment and the first of many, I hope."

"Seriously babe, you're so full of it." Marina laughed.

"But you like me anyway."

"You're lucky I do."

They clinked glasses.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

Teresa helped her in first and got in behind her. She pulled Marina close and they both groaned into the embrace. This was blissful.

"Finally. I missed you."

"I missed you too. And this." Marina squirmed as Teresa placed soft kisses on a sensitive spot on her neck, close to her ear."

Marina reached back, turned her face and they shared a kiss then she leaned back into her.

Teresa ran her hand up and down her sides, gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"That feels good."

"Does it?

"Mmhm." Marina murmured with her eyes closed.

"You've got a lot of tension right here." She kneaded it and gave it a little pat.

"Speaking of tension. Imagine my surprise when I saw you and my mom canoodling. To say I was shocked would be an understatement."

"Don't I know it. When your mom reached out, I was skeptical about her intentions but she was genuine."

"I'm glad you two talked it out. As you well know, she can be quite difficult."

"It was much easier than talking with my stubborn babe."

Teresa dropped her head sheepishly on her shoulder?

"Sorry?"

"It's alright, I'm sorry too, for all the hurt I caused. You know what?"

"What?"

"I think your mom and I will get along splendidly. Our relationship will probably feel like a rivalry sometimes because, we both love you so much."

"You both what? I didn't get that last part." Marina smacked a thigh.

"You!"

"Why do I feel like the two of you will gang up on me?" She muttered under her breath and took a sip of her wine.

"You were saying?

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Thought so."

"Now tell me about you. How was it like growing up as an only child?"

"No more different than other children, I suppose. I didn't have to share my parents attention but I also had to entertain myself. I had lots of friends when I got older and my parents always encouraged me to explore, try new things."

"I can see that. Hey look, you tried me."

"Funny. How about you, being the eldest of a large family?

"My siblings, cousins and I are really close, I love them to death. Although I do find myself playing caretaker, more often than not. And my mom, can be difficult and dramatic."

"That's one way to put it." They shared a laugh.

"You've done an admirable job with them. Bé was so sweet and welcoming during the night of the famous dinner."

"Yes she is and always has my back. How about friends? You said you hardly know anyone around here but do you keep in touch with friends from the other city?"

"Some of them, yes. You know how it is, adults in different cities, with different lives. Most of them are married with kids."

The condensation on the glass made a trail down to its base. Marina lazily circled the rim of the glass with one finger and could feel Teresa's eyes following her every movement. She dipped it into the cool drink and painted the wine onto Teresa's lips. She brought their lips together, licked the upper then lower lip and sucked it into her mouth, making sure to get every last drop of wine.

She kissed the pulse point beating at the base of her neck, grazing it with her teeth then declared. "The wine tastes much better with a hint of your lips."

Teresa had been holding onto the sides of the tub for dear life while her senses were being assaulted. Marina leaned back against her and she moved her hands down to her hips, stroking it, visibly trying to relax. She was so turned on but determined to take things slow. Marina snickered, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"So, growing up, did you dream about a Prince Charming who would sweep you off your feet and whisk you away to a Castle, where you would live happily ever after?"

"I ....." She took a long gulp of her drink.

"Yes ...." Marina smiled into her glass as she sipped contentedly at her wine.

She shook her head to clear the cobwebs, trying to focus and cleared her throat.

"Not really. How about you, did you dream about getting married, having children?" The latter asked almost too casually so as not to alarm Marina. The last thing she wanted was to scare her away.

She could feel Teresa tense up behind her and paused to reflect before responding.

"To a certain degree, yes. I have always wanted children, when the time is right and the right person came along."

"I know exactly what you mean."

 

They sat listening to the quiet strains of Lakme's Air des clochettes, sipping on their wine, hands wandering on occasion to touch a thigh, an arm, maintaining their connection.

"You're very charming. I imagine you've had quite a few suitors."

"I've had my share of relationships, yes. I'm somewhat of a serial monogamist."

"I see."

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm feeling quite adventurous lately and now would be as good a time as any, to try something new. An open relationship, a little swinging here and there, sow my wild oats, so to speak."

"Haha, you're funny."

"Right? I could never share you with anyone. After all the hard work I put into snagging you at the bar, I want you all to myself."

"Yeah that was something. I gotta admit I was stunned when you started flirting with me. It was my lucky day. What made you strike up a conversation?"

"Well, you looked like a tall drink of water and I was parched. I was at the bar after all and couldn't resist." Teresa blushed.

"There was just something about your aura that I found positive, attractive, engaging. I was like a moth, drawn to a flame. Then I proceeded to put my foot in my mouth when we started talking."

"Awww, it was so cute to watch you backpedal a few times." They both laughed.

"We can laugh about it now but I was mortified at the time. I was trying to be smooth and failed miserably."

"You didn't fail. You got my digits."

"True. So about Camila ..."

"Yes, what about her?"

"Were you two ever an item?"

"No. There was some friction and misunderstood intentions, suffice it to say, but no, we never slept together, if that's what you're asking. We decided we were better as friends than something more."

"I see, got it."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for acting like such an ass when I saw you with your coworker. I'm not usually the jealous type."

"Uh, try that again."

"Maybe I get a teeny bit jealous."

"I know babe and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so hasty to throw away, what we had. We both made mistakes, let's leave it at that and move forward."

"You're right. I promise to talk things over with you when I feel insecure, before assuming the worst. Deal?"

"Deal and I promise to listen." They shared a few reassuring kisses.

 

"This is quite relaxing but the water is getting cool and I have one more surprise for you." She placed a kiss on the top of Marina's head and stood up, water splashing all around her.

She got a towel and helped her out of the tub using it to pat her dry and Marina did the same for her. They pulled on their robes and Marina shooed her out.

"Go. You set things up in here so, I'll tidy up and blow out the candles."

"Okay, if you insist."

"I do." After stealing a kiss, Teresa went to the next room bringing their glasses which she rinsed out and deposited next to the sink. She brought some water bottles over for later, hydration is key.

She really enjoyed spoiling Marina and got the massage oil from her bag and placed it next to the bed.

She shrugged off her robe and stood naked in front of the balcony door, looking off into the distance, at the twinkling lights from a passing ship, then closer at the waves, crashing on the shore. She was so thankful to whatever deity was out there and the universe for this second opportunity that had been granted them. She fervently hoped she wouldn't squander it.

Marina walked out of the bathroom, to the vision of this beautiful woman, lost in contemplation, with the ocean serving as her backdrop. She seemed so strong yet vulnerable at the same time. How did I get so lucky, she thought to herself. She walked up behind her, put her hands around her midriff and hugged her tight, as if her life depended on it, rubbing her cheek against her back. To think she could have lost her. Her chest felt tight, she had butterflies in her stomach, her eyes felt moist, she wanted to crawl inside Teresa. I guess this is what being in love feels, like she mused.

Teresa hugged her back then turned in her arms, lifted her chin, to see her holding back tears.

"What is it babe, you alright, what can I do?" Running her hands up and down her arms, ran her hands through her hair, moved it away from her face.

Marina burrowed into her neck, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine. Hold me."

"Of course, I'm right here."

She moved them over to the bed and held her, rocking gently until she settled down.

"Sorry I got overcome by emotions."

"Never apologize babe for being open with me. Okay?"

"Yes. I feel better now and I have something to say." Teresa nodded at her to go ahead.

"I know you're selfless and always put everyone's interests before your own. I want you to know, you don't have to be strong all the time, especially around me. You can lean on me and I will do anything, for you."

"Awww babe, I know. Thank you." They were both teary eyed as they hugged.

"Back to our regularly scheduled program. I have one more surprise for you."

"Really, do tell."

Teresa rubbed her hands together in excitement. "It involves my palms and ten fingers."

"Ten fingers? You are so naughty. I know just the name for you, Smut-Tesa."

"What?! It's all totally innocent, I'm innocent."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I'll have you know, yes I do. In this instance, it is." She showed her the massage oils.

"Now, lay on your stomach and prepare to turn into putty in my hands, literally."

"Yes Ma'am! Have at it, I love massages."

"You're in luck then. A few last instructions for you. Mademoiselle should refrain from any suggestive movements or sounds that might distract her masseuse. This is meant to help you relax, not make you more tense."

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah. Can you show me an example of said movement?"

"You wish. Nope."

"You're no fun. Okay, I'll behave."

Teresa made sure she was comfortable, positioned her hands next to her head. She warmed the oil in her hands.

"Ready? Here we go."

She rubbed from her lower back, upwards to her shoulders, lightly then deepening, kneading the muscles around her shoulders, lightly along the side of her neck. She massaged her sides in a circular motion.

She added more oil to her hands and massaged the muscles in the hollow of her shoulder blades which were strung tight.

"Are you under a lot of stress?" Said jokingly making Marina laugh. She spent some time there, loosening the knots she felt. She used her thumbs to light stroke in one smooth motion from the the top, to the base of her spine and couldn't resist kissing the hollow there. Marina groaned, that felt so good.

She moved her hands to her sides and massaged from the top, to the tips of her fingers making sure to rub each finger separately, pulling at them lightly. She applied more pressure as she massaged her palms. She did that with both hands then moved on to her legs.

"Doing alright babe?"

"Great, don't stop. It's so relaxing."

"Good."

She lifted the back of each leg, holding it in place between hers, alternately rubbed and applied deep pressure to the bottom of her feet and pulled at her toes. She rubbed her calves, her thighs, each butt cheek.

She ran her hand lightly over her back and gave it one final pat.

"Turn over babe so I can do the front." Marina burst out laughing as she did.

"Cutie. Don't go all shy on me now." Teresa smiled and added more oil to her hands. She rubbed the tops of her shoulders, working inwards towards her neck, then her arms, down to her fingers. She ran her hands over her stomach, in the valley between and the underside of her breasts, making sure to avoid direct contact with sensitive spots.

She licked her lips when she met Marina's eyes and glanced down to see her nipples had hardened. Marina could see the desire in her eyes and struggled not to move her hips.

She rubbed her sides, and her waist. She massaged the tops of her feet, her calves, the backs of her knees. She placed her hands on either side of each thigh in turn and massaged upwards, to the juncture of her thighs. She could feel her lower lips on the back of her hand and felt Marina's sharp intake of breath. She moved away and patted her hip.

"There, all done." She offered her some water and drank some herself.

"Come." Marina moved into her arms and laid her head on her chest while Teresa gently rubbed her stomach. Her arousal was simmering beneath the surface but she was so relaxed, she could feel herself nodding off.

"I had such grand plans to use my feminine wiles on you. Somehow, I can't keep my eyes open."

"It's okay, shhh, sleep. I'll be right here, when you wake up."

"Okay." Marina's eyes fluttered closed as she fell asleep.

Teresa watched her for a few moments, random thoughts running through her head. Marina had such long and pretty eye lashes. She vowed to protect this woman who had stolen her heart. She was thinking about the best way to wake Marina up, after a few hours. For now, they both needed the rest. She snuggled closer and kissed her temple before she nodded off too, joining her in Morpheus's arms. Dreaming of flutes, bubbles and something velvety.

Marina woke up aroused, to the sensation of something smooth parting her lips, lapping at the moisture pooling there ...

She looked down to see Teresa's eyes smiling up at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

She grabbed fistfuls of Teresa's hair, as she moaned, "morning my love."


	8. Cravings

Teresa crawled up her body and kissed her hard. Marina could taste herself on her lips and found it so sexy. 

"Sleep well?"

"With me in your arms, after our love-making marathon? Splendidly."

"That's it. You asked for it."

Teresa tickled her sides, tummy and made them both giggle as she squirmed. 

Marina ended up on top. She leaned down, caressed her cheek with her thumb, kissed her temple, her cheeks, lingered on her adorable dimpled chin, the corners of her lips. She slowly licked her upper lip then lower lip teased them open and played with her tongue. Teresa moaned into the kiss.

"What do we have planned for today?"Marina asked against her lips as she lightened the kiss.

"Hmmm. Thought we would play it by ear. Go for a walk to start."

"Right now? Oh no. I'm not getting out of bed this early. It's still dark out."

"Oh come on babe. I'll make it worth your while. We can bring a few blankets, cuddle up and watch the sunrise together."

"Sounds romantic. Alright!" Marina threw her hands up in mock exasperation. 

"Yes! You can do whatever you want with me, for the rest of the day."

Marina looked at her speculatively. Teresa had been holding back, as if afraid to mess things up. She couldn't, wouldn't allow that. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing of note. You'll find out later." She had a few ideas ...

"Mysterious are we?" Teresa gave her a kiss and patted her butt on her way out of bed.

 

It was deserted when they made their way out of the hotel. There was a slight chill in the air and the waves were calm. They walked, hand in hand, enjoying the feel of the sand digging into their feet, left footprints in their wake. Marina had snagged one of Teresa's sweaters and was surrounded by her smell. They swung their hands developing a rhythm as they walked. Marina placed tiny kisses on the back of their intertwined hands then snuggled into Teresa's side. Teresa smiled broadly, kissed her forehead, the top of her head, put her hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

 

They stopped after walking a couple of blocks from the hotel, spread out one of their blankets and sat down. Marina settled between her legs, with her back to her chest. Teresa covered them with the other blanket. She laid her chin on Marina's shoulder and placed a kiss on it. 

"It's so peaceful and beautiful. The beauty, rivaled only by the woman in my arms."

Marina shook her head, smiling. "Beautiful view indeed, present company notwithstanding. I wish we could freeze this moment in time."

"Excuse me!" Teresa protested then hugged her a little tighter.

They listened to the sounds the waves made as they hit the shore and looked off to the horizon. The sky lightened, becoming pink as the sun burned brightly, banishing the inky darkness, bringing with it a new day, new beginnings, endless possibilities. 

"Ready to head back? I've got designs on you." Marina gave her a once over as she said that.

"Do tell."

"Nope, you'll find out soon enough.

"Oh. I can't wait."

 

They stood up, maintaining contact while doing so. They shook the sand off the blankets and folded them neatly and made their way back to the hotel. 

"Shower, then breakfast? I feel like having something with chocolate and I need my coffee."

"I volunteer. You can put the chocolate on me and eat to your heart's content."

"Ha. Is that a hint?"

"Not at all. The rest of the day is yours to plan however you wish, as promised. I'll follow your lead."

 

They undressed stealing glances at each other. 

"Join me in the shower?" Marina reached out a hand and tugged Teresa to her. It was time to set her plan in motion.

"Yes. Thought you would never ask."

They got under the warm spray, stood facing each other. Marina got under the spray first, thoroughly soaking her hair.

Teresa poured some shampoo into her hands, rubbed it into her hair, massaged, her scalp. 

"Mmmm, I like that." Marina was purring. She kept the soapy water away from her face.

"Turn around," and with her back to the spray helped her rinse it off. 

"Look, it's a wet girl. You're beautiful." 

Marina blushed. "And you are drop dead gorgeous. Your turn." She winked at Teresa.

They switched sides, boobs, belly, thighs touching as they did.

"You have such luscious hair." Marina said as she dug her hands into it, helped her rinse off the shampoo they had applied.

She made some some lather with her hands, rubbed the soap on Teresa's back, her front, lingering over her boobs, put some foam on the tip of her nose and kissed it.

Marina got closer and hugged her, their soapy bodies sliding deliciously against each other. They fit together so well. Teresa kissed the side of her neck, up towards her ear and backed her up against the wall, away from the spray. Her plan was working, a little too well. 

They kissed passionately, sucking, nibbling at lips. Teresa didn't do much more than that, as if waiting on a cue from Marina.

"Babe? Look at me." Teresa hands stilled and she met her eyes.

"You seem, hesitant. What's going on? Talk to me."

"I'm afraid I'll do or say something that will jeopardize what we have." Ah, it was just as she thought. Marina held on to her hand.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Either one of us could mess up. And we promised we would talk about our fears. Right?"

"Right."

"Now, don't hold back. I need you." She put one leg on the ledge of the tub, opening herself up to Teresa gaze. She moved their hands down into her wetness and left Teresa's hand there

"I've been craving your touch since the last time we were together and I can't wait to feel you inside me." She questioned the wisdom of doing this right then but she couldn't wait any longer and wanted her, right now.

That was all the encouragement Teresa needed. She slipped her fingers inside her.

"I missed you. I kept wondering who you were with, what you were doing."

Marina put her hand around Teresa's neck and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I missed you too, so much." She held onto her arm, switched to her back, squeezed the muscles there as Teresa moved in and out of her. She moved her hips back and forth, urging her to go deeper. She let out a moan when Teresa circled her clit then back to her entrance. Teresa kissed her, moving her tongue in time with her thrusts. Marina knew she wouldn't last long and moved her lips away and bit into her shoulder and the side of her neck as she came hard. Her legs trembled and barely held her up and she slumped onto Teresa for support.

"I'm right here." She gave her little kisses, rubbed her back soothingly. After a little while, they rinsed off under the spray and dried off.

Teresa took her hand and led backwards to the bed until the backs of her thighs touched the edge of the bed. She sat down and Marina stood close, with one leg on either side of her thigh.

She leaned up, kissed Marina's lips. "I can't stop thinking about how you felt this morning, when I woke you up with my tongue." She traced an ear with her tongue

"How wet you were," she breathed heavily into her ear.

"How you taste," sucked an ear lobe into her mouth.

Marina moaned and held on to her neck, arching into her touch.

Teresa squeezed both boobs in her hand and took the nipple in her mouth, sucked and flicked it with her tongue. She moved her hand down her belly and into her wetness.

"So soft." Marina groaned as Teresa voice vibrated against her.

"Right there, yes," she whispered as her hips moved of their own volition. She was so close and felt the pressure building, when Teresa moved her hand away. 

She protested, "No!"

"Trust me?" Teresa held her chin, caressed her cheek as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes."

"Talk to me, tell me what you like, what feels good or if if you're uncomfortable."

"Got it."

She pushed Marina onto the bed, kissed her, helped her move up. She ran her tongue between her breasts, and lower past her belly button. She knelt between her legs, pulled Marina's hips towards her, heels flat on the bed. She kissed her inner thighs moved them apart with both hands, lowered herself on to her. She parted Marina's nether lips and rubbed her boob against her glistening lips and hardened clit. 

"Yes, more." Marina held on to her shoulder as moved her hips seeking more contact which was eluding her at this point. Teresa's hardened nipples felt good but she wanted more.

Teresa replaced her boob with her mouth and kissed her. She ran her lips lightly over her nether lips then covered it fully with her mouth and sucked. She used her stiffened tongue to lick from the top all the way to her entrance collecting the moisture there.

She moved her head up and down teasing her clit with her nose, flicking it with her tongue, rapidly then sucking it into her mouth. She stiffened her tongue and splayed it on her, caressed her in ever smaller circles, flicked at the tip and sucked it into her mouth.

Marina grabbed her head and ground her hips into her, matching the movement of her tongue.

"I want you inside."

"Soon. You taste so good."

She stiffened her tongue and dipped it into her, moved it in, out, higher, rubbed and sucked her clit. She moved her other hand to her entrance used it to fuck her as she licked and flicked her clit.

She caressed her mound with her hand and moved it up and down in time with the movement of her fingers and her tongue.

She could feel Marina's thighs tightening and trembling around her.

"Let yourself go. I've got you."

Marina looked down and saw Teresa's head move as she licked her. Combined with all the other sensations, it was enough to to push her over the edge. She came with moisture gushing and tried to pull away from her fingers.

Teresa didn't let her, kept up her movements, in and out of her and she felt the pressure building once more as she came again and again ...

"Stop, no more. What's gotten into you? Come up here."

"I can't get enough." She placed one last kiss on her lips that made Marina jump, she was still sensitive.

She wiped her hand across her mouth and chin as she moved up and kissed Marina. Marina cradled her head on her breasts, caressing the wisps of hair on the nape of her neck.

"I like when you do that."

"You do?"

"Yes. Makes me feel cherished."

"You are." Marina was all smiles.

After a little while, she moved her hand down, between their bodies. Teresa moved her hips around her hands, rubbed her fingers against her clit, took it deep into her, barely in, moved her hips higher, back and forth. She watched as Marina closed her eyes from the sweet torture and Marina moved her hand.

"I'll stop if you move your hand."

"Don't you dare stop." 

She leaned down and whispered, "you don't have to listen to me."

Marina whimpered and used her fingers to circle her center without allowing her full contact.

"Oh no you don't. Forget what I said." Teresa held on to her hand and moved it deep inside, then out. She rubbed her clit against her fingers and as she came, Marina put those fingers inside her, moving them in and out and felt her tighten around her.

She was so turned on from making Teresa come, she started rubbing her clit. Teresa laid next to her one leg draped over hers and ran her hands over her as she moving fingers. She placed some fingers in her entrance without moving.

"Stay right there." Teresa obliged.

"I'm so close. Go in deeper."

"Oh yes." Teresa did and felt Marina tightening around her fingers, she moved in and out of her while Marina came with a drawn out moan, pulsing around her fingers. 

Teresa pulled her on top of her and they snuggled close. Teresa was awash with feelings of tenderness. She wanted forever with her and hoped to make her the happiest woman, as best she could. She settled for covering her with kisses. She didn't want to scare her away.

"I'm falling in love with you." Oh shit, did she say that out loud. She looked at Marina with panic filled eyes. 

Marina's eyes were happy and reassuring and filled with something that mirrored hers.

"I'm falling for you too. I suppose, I've told everyone but you." She placed her hand over Teresa's heart.

She took Marina's hands in hers. "Move in with me. Waking up in the morning with you has been glorious and I don't want it to end. I want to do this, every day and make you happy for as long as you'll let me.

"Are you sure, isn't it too soon?"

"Yes, I have never been more certain of anything. I've spent a lot of my life being patient, waiting and I don't want to waste another moment."

"I feel the same way. Yes, I would love to."

Teresa did a small victory dance making Marina smile and they hugged and kissed.

"My goofball." She rubbed her belly, heard a rumble and put her ear next to it.

"Omg, it's alive. Someone's hungry." Teresa smiled sheepishly and continued kissing her.

"Guess my juices didn't provide enough sustenance for you."

"Well, I'm a growing girl. Perhaps a second helping will do the the trick." Teresa started kissing her way down her body.

"Hon? Wait." Marina was getting dangerously close to a point of no return.

Teresa backed off immediately, with a groan although she still held her in a tight embrace. She looked into her eyes. "What is it?"

"We should get you fed."

"Okay ...."

"Real food. I don't want you passing out on me. I want to take care of you. Make sure you maintain your strength so you can keep up with me. And pick me up."

"You just want me to pick you up. You're right of course."

They got out of bed, picked out some clothing. 

"I can apply some lotion on your back if you want?"

"Not unless you want to take me up on my previous offer."

"What if I do?" Marina looked into her eyes, daring her.

"You do, what?" Teresa asked and reached for her.

"Teresa Galvao!" She batted her hands away. "You. Clothes. Now. Before I change my mind."

"You started it with your teasing. Okay, off I go." She threw up her hands in surrender, stuck out her tongue and made her way to the next room and got dressed. 

"Ready?"

"Yes, yes. Day light is wasting, let's go. I don't know about you but I'm craving something sweet."

Teresa winked at her in reply. "Help yourself."

Marina rolled her eyes.

 

They walked around until they found a rustic café with an old school charm. 

They had some chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream and strawberries.

"This is yummy."

"Like you." Marina blushed. 

"I know it's the best. I always come here for pastries."

"Do you now?"Marina wiggled her brows.

They people watched when they could tear their eyes away from each other and sipped on their coffee. 

Teresa unknowingly got some whipped cream on her chin. She noticed Marina was staring, fixated on something. "Do I have something on my face?" She was about to dab at it with a napkin.

"Stop. You have some cream right here." Marina whispered into her ear, pointing to her chin. 

"I do?"

"Yes. Come here." Marina beckoned for her to come even closer still. She licked at the cream, lapping it up as if it were ice cream.

"There. I think I got every last bit."

Teresa rubbed at her warm face. She was certain she was blushing. This woman never ceased to amaze her. She could give as good as she gets though and all was fair in love and war. She whispered huskily into Marina's ear. "I want you. I can't wait to taste you again, continue where we left off this morning."

Marina shivered and gripped Teresa's waist tightly with one hand as she vividly recalled how she woke up and their pre breakfast activities. She wondered if everyone could see how turned on she was. A quick glance around the room reassured her the other patrons were busy and not paying attention to them, at all. 

"Phew. You should come with a warning."

"Emergency services? I would like to report the sighting of a hot girl."

"You're incorrigible. How do you walk through doors with that ego?"

"I don't. I slip in." Marina shook her head. 

They paid their bill and left.

"Where to next, my lady?"

"Can we check out a few Antique stores?"

"Sure thing."

 

They walked around, went into a few stores, always seeking each other across the room, trading touches when next to each other, hands on an elbow, lower back, grazing a boob discreetly, stoking the ambers of the flame consuming them both.

They exchanged a heated glance and both knew it was time to head back.

They barely talked as they made their way back. Marina glanced at Teresa thoughtfully, what was it about this woman that made her melt? She's had passionate relationships in the past but never this yearning she felt, to be close to her all the time, not to mention the lust-filled haze, a bonus. There was just something about her.

"Have I told you lately, that you're the best thing that ever happened to me?"

"Yes you have, a few times, but I will never tire of hearing you say it. By the way, the feeling is mutual." They hugged and increased their pace, eager to be alone, in their own little world.


	9. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post reconciliation and after Marina's job interview.

Teresa woke up after their last bout of love making before Marina, who was still asleep, laying on her back. She could see a boob and nipple peeking out from underneath the sheet. She reached out and cupped it in her hand lightly so as not to wake Marina. She saw the nipple pucker and her mouth watered. She wanted so badly to take it in her mouth. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear Marina wake up. She was startled when her hand was held in place. She looked up to find smiling eyes watching her. 

Hand caught in the cookie jar, literally. "Oops ... Hi love."

"Mmmm, hi. Where's my kiss?"

"Here." She made exaggerated sounds as she kissed her all over her face and ended at her lips, muah muah muah. They snuggled, hands wandering, caressing a boob, a lip.

"We should go out, mingle with the locals, grab some food."

"If we must. I want it to be a matter of public record, that I would rather stay here and explore some more."

"Let me guess. Similar exploration to the one that woke me up."

"How did you guess?"

"Intuition. I've figured out the two things that are always on your mind."

"What?" Teresa put her thigh between her legs while her hands caressed her hips. Marina moaned into her lips as she kissed her. "Yes?"

"Food and sex."

"Your point?" 

"I rest my case."

"What else should I think about with you in my arms? You drive me to distraction. It's all your fault."

"Sure. Blame it on me. What's that thigh doing between my legs?" 

"Ride it."

"What?"

Teresa raised her eyebrows daring her.

"You tease. You know exactly what you're doing." She moved her hips grabbed Teresa's butt. If she moved just so, the contact was exquisite. Maybe a quickie before getting out of bed. She could feel Teresa's wetness rubbing against her and some whimpering. Time to turn the tables on her. 

"Oh no you don't." She placed a hand on her chest holding her off. "Man or in this case, woman, cannot live on sex alone."

Teresa contemplated not listening and laid her head next to her neck, getting her breathing under control, while Marina rubbed her back. She was hyper aware of where their bodies touched.

"Will you be okay? I promise I'll make it up to you later."

Teresa pouted and grabbed a boob, caressing it. "I want a boob. Did I tell you I love your boobs?"

"Yes you did and I," kiss, "adore you. Now, move your sexy ass out of the way before I change my mind."  


"And that would be wrong because?"

Marina gave her a kiss and left the bed. They freshened up in separate showers and headed out for dinner. 

 

They had dinner, walked around for a bit, stealing kisses as new lovers love to do. Back at the hotel they sat on opposite sides of the couch, clad in tees and undies. They chatted, drank the wine they had picked up on their exploits. Teresa fluffed a pillow, put it on Marina's thigh and laid her head there.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable." She liked holding Teresa, which didn't happen often and she cherished these moments.

Teresa laughed. "It's good to be here with you."

"Same. It's nice to have you all to myself." They played with each other's fingers. Teresa reached up extending her neck, asking for a kiss. Marina leaned down, kissed her nose, her dimples, her lips. Teresa reached up put a hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

"Did I tell you you're amazing?"

"Am I?" Teresa grinned widely, gave her a peck.

"Yes, in bed."

"Ouch. What can I say, you inspire me. We're just getting started. There's so much more we could do. 

"How exciting."

Teresa sat up, drank some wine and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"I'm surprised you never dabbled with women, before me. You're so charming I'm sure there was some interest in the past. I'm impressed by how relaxed you are this."

"You make it easy and I hadn't met anyone who turned my head like you did."

"Makes me feel special. I'm glad you were open and didn't freak out. Well, except when you ran away after our first kiss."

"Am I ever gonna live that down?"

"Nope. I'll tell it to our children and grandchildren, anyone who will listen."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Ha. I thought you were hot and had this urge, to get to know you. I had a lot on my plate and you caught me by surprise with the kiss. Moreover, I couldn't stay away for long and was back for more the next day."

"No, you certainly did not. I like the way your mind works."

"My mind?"

"Absolutely."

"Sure. So it's not a matter of .... these." She cupped her boobs and pressed them together, tugged at her nipples.

"Nope. You don't play fair, you know I love your boobs." Marina knew she had her attention. 

"Maybe. What about this?" She ran her hands lightly over her belly and to the waist band of her undies. 

"Ummm ...."

"Or this." She slipped her hand inside.

Teresa licked her lips wondering how far Marina would go. 

Marina moved her leg over and put it on Teresa's shoulder. 

Teresa caressed her calf, the top of her foot.

"Kiss it." Teresa kissed the top of her foot, her toes and ran her hand over her calves. 

Marina moved her foot under her shirt between her breasts, past her belly button, in the space between her thighs and Teresa groaned when Marina's foot hit a sensitive spot between her thighs.

Marina moved her foot, up and down delighting when Teresa moved her hips in time.

She pulled her leg back and crawled over to Teresa who sat up, with both feet on the ground when Marina straddled her. She pulled off her shirt and tugged at Teresa's.

"Off."

She clasped both hands around her neck and laid flush on her, crushing their breasts together. Teresa held onto her thighs as she leaned back and kissed her breasts, flicked her nipples. 

She cupped Teresa's cheeks, licked and sucked at her upper lip. She played with her tongue, then sucked it into her mouth. She pushed Teresa back, grinding into her tummy. She knew Teresa could feel how wet she was and got startled when Teresa stood up. Marina put her hands around her neck, clasped her legs around her midsection and held on. Teresa walked them over, a few steps away, to the bed.

She laid her down, moved her legs apart and settled in between them. Marina bent her legs, at her knees, heels digging at her butt, drawing her closer. She liked to feel Teresa's full weight anchoring her. Teresa spread their lips apart and laid fully against her. They moved together until they got into comfortable positions hitting the right spots.

"Mmmm, yes. Right there." Marina whimpered, breaths coming in short bursts. Her moaning was turning Teresa on even more.

They looked into each other's eyes as they moved, their wetness sliding effortlessly together. It felt like little shock waves running through their bodies. She loved this feeling and never wanted it to end. She ran her hands over Teresa's butt, back, scratching it, pulling her closer. Teresa closed her eyes for a few seconds overwhelmed by the sensations running through her. Marina grabbed her face.

"Look at me." Teresa forced her eyes open.

"I like the weight of you on me. You feel so soft and strong. I can feel, your hardened clit when you rub up against me." She could feel Teresa straining against her and she kissed the pulse point on her neck.

Marina licked then bit into her shoulder, licked her ear lobe and moaned into her ear. Teresa sucked at Marina's neck as she came, shuddering in her arms and the tremors sent Marina over the edge too. Teresa reached down and moved her thumb in and almost all the way out of Marina, fucking her slowly until she felt her stiffen in her arms, and tighten around her finger. 

Marina pulled her up and Teresa turned them over, hooked her hands under her her shoulders and held her tight. When she could move, she raised her head and looked into Teresa's eyes.

"I love you."

"I. Love. You." Teresa held on tighter, if that was possible, beaming, she was so happy. They shared little kisses. She pulled the sheets up over them and they fell asleep, secure in the knowledge, they had found their better halves.

 

The next morning, they were both quiet as they got ready. Lots of things they had to address when they got back. After putting their stuff by the door, they shared one last hug. Marina reached up, one hand around her neck, the other on her cheek, Teresa's hands drifted to her arms, settled on her waist and they hugged each other tight. 

"I wish we could stay here, like this, forever."

"Me too love, me too."

"Thanks for a lovely time Hon."

"You made it fun. I hope we can do it again soon."

"We should."

"I know you'll be preoccupied with the trial and I want you to know, I'm here for you. You'll tell me if there's anything I can do to help? I will do anything, for you."

"Yes babe, I know and I would, you."

Back to the grind. They left each other with the promise of finding a place as they couldn't bear to be apart. Teresa knew she had to tell her mom they were moving in together. It won't be easy to drop that bombshell on her, with everything going on. She will put it off, for now.

 

They met up for some coffee. Teresa was distracted thinking about the trial, when Marina tried to talk about her interview. She noticed Marina put some distance between them when the interviewer walked by. She especially didn't like Marina's reaction when she asked what that was about. People, really, that was just an excuse. She was disappointed and chose to ignore it, they'll address it later.

 

When Teresa left, Marina thought to herself oh no, what have I done. Her initial reaction was visceral, she was afraid of being judged. She knew Teresa was hurt by her reaction and felt ashamed. She was dating an amazing woman who dotted on her and had been so supportive. To think just yesterday she had finally felt like she belonged and was integrated into the family. She had to make Teresa know she was afraid of the prejudice but not ashamed of being with her. Hopefully, Teresa would understand.

A few hours later, her phone rang. She was certain it was related to the job. She picked up.

"Hello."

"May I speak with Marina?"

"This is Marina."

The interviewer talked about the interview in general then asked about her relationship to the woman he saw with her, at the hotel lobby. She could tell the disdain he felt from the tone of his voice. He didn't even know her but was so judgmental. She thought about fibbing but decided against it. Teresa was much more important to her than any job. 

"Yes, that was my girlfriend and we love each other very much." She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She knew then, even if the job was offered to her, she would decline.

"I'm sorry to inform you, we went with another candidate for the position."

"I see. Thanks for taking me under consideration." The asshole, how dare he? She was seething but kept her cool.

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

"Bye."

She was so angry about the injustice of the situation. She had been one of the most qualified for the position but got turned down. She felt like throwing something. I guess a boxing session would help her work off her frustrations. Speaking of boxing, she had to apologize to Teresa. She kept thinking about what Teresa had said when they reconciled. "People will always talk and I can't spend the rest of my life worried about loosing you." She was guilty of that very thing and hoped it wasn't too late. She rang her up.

"Hi Hon."

"Babe, hi! Have you heard back from the interviewer?"

"I did, it was okay.bThat's not why I called though."

"I see." Teresa kept her voice neutral. 

Marina could detect some reservation in her voice, shit. She felt even worse than before. "Doing anything after work tonight?"

"Yes. I'm meeting Camila at the gym to spar. Care to join us?"

She considered it for a second but decided against it. They had to resolve this thing before she invaded her special activity. Moreover, she didn't feel like mingling with Camila. 

"That's fine. I will stop by the house. I want to talk over a few things with you."

"Everything okay? I can cancel for tonight."

"No, don't. Go ahead and meet me afterwards. Everything is fine." She hoped.

"If you're sure."

"Yes."

"Alright. Bye love, Muah.

"Muah, bye." Marina was relieved she had agreed to meet.

Teresa looked at the phone after they hung up, how odd. She drummed her fingers on her desk as she wondered if it had something to do with the incident from earlier. She was hurt when it happened but after she had cooled off, she thought of things more rationally and calmly. 

This was all new to Marina so she needed to be patient. There will be more moments like this in the course of their relationship. They had to find a way of dealing with it. She had been guilty of hiding in the not so distant past herself. She wasn't open her sexuality with her friends and family. She even found it hard to tell her mom they had moved in together, so they both had to work things through. They'll get past this, she was sure of it. 

She was exasperated when her mom asked if she was sure of her feelings for Marina; here we go again. She thought they were past that and was absolutely sure of their love. Thankfully her mom listened and didn't try to interfere and instead made that interesting proposal. Even with the cloud of the trial bearing down on them, she wouldn't stop planning for their future, with Marina's input, of course. Couples issues, growing pains, guess it could be worse. She had to put someone else's interest before her own. She was used to doing this with her family but this was different. It was Marina, the love of her life, that had a nice ring to it and made her smile. Anyway, time to hit the gym and work off some of this pent up energy. 

She hit hard while sparring with Camila.

"Hey, take it easy. Are you okay? You seem tense."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a few things on my mind."

"I can see that. I'm here, if you feel like sharing."

"It's alright, nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Want to go out for drinks and a chat later?"

"I can't tonight, sorry. I'm meeting up with Marina. Next time?"

"Okay, be like that. Drop me, for your love."

"Funny. I'll see you later."

 

Teresa felt better after her workout and couldn't wait to see Marina. She was a little worried about how Marina would react to them possibly moving into the Homestead. That would be ideal, she would be able to keep an eye on her mom and also have Marina there. Above all, she wanted Marina to be comfortable. So many decisions to make but she felt optimistic. They loved each other and that was the most important thing. If she was lucky and things went well, there could be some make up sex in the works after they resolved this issue, she smiled to herself. Marina was right about the two things she always had in mind. She would do everything in her power to make sure they didn't loose sight of that.


	10. For Better or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Escape to Belize.

She took Marina's hand and forced herself not to look back at her mom. This is it.

_All sorts of thoughts were running through Teresa's head. I won't look back. One foot in front of the other. I might be crushing Marina's hand. I hope mom will be okay. Bé, sorry I didn't see you before leaving, I hope you understand._

_Marina held on tight to Teresa's hand. She knew this was incredibly hard for her. She was impatient for them to be alone so she could hold her. It wouldn't be for several hours though. If someone had told her where her life would be five years down the road, she wouldn't have believed it. She came seeking revenge and the universe gave her a soulmate. It had all been worth it. The heartache and feelings of loss after what happened with Duarte had led her to Teresa. If she had a choice, she would go through it again, if she knew Teresa was on the other side._

Everything happened as if in a blur. Before they boarded, Marina held on to her hand with both hands.

"I know I pushed you to consider this option. You can still change your mind and I'll understand. Are you sure about this?

"Yes, I am. You?"

"Good. So am I." She brought their hands up to her lips and kissed it. "What would your mom think if I kissed you now?"

Teresa mock clutched at pearls. "She would be scandalized."

"Then indisposed." They both burst out laughing then she gave Marina a peck and a hug. "Off we go then before the pilot thinks we've changed our mind."

"I love you."

"I love, you. Thanks for coming up with this option and organizing it."

"You don't have to thank me love, we're in this together. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I couldn't ask for a better adventure companion."

"Awesome and the test run we did during our getaway will sure come in handy. Your affinity for backseat drivers is legendary."

"You've got jokes. Little did we know it would be useful."

"Why without that, I wouldn't know you snored. Finding out about it later would have been a deal breaker."

"Excuse me?! I don't snore."

"Yes you do but it's adorable."

They settled in. Marina encouraged Teresa to lay her head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through her hair, massaged her temples, traced her ears with her finger and kissed her head.

"Get some sleep, I know you're tired."

"Yes love. How about you?"

"I'll do the same. Now, shhh, go to sleep."

Teresa had just been through an emotional wringer and was exhausted. She snuggled into Marina's neck and fell asleep right away. Several hours later, she heard Marina's voice rousing her. "Babe? Wake up we're here."

"Already? Sorry I drooled on you."

"Girlfriend duties."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Some. Come."

"Dang it, I was hoping to introduce you to the mile high club."

"Ha. Perhaps next time."

"Definitely."

_Teresa looked out the jet window as they taxied in, lost in her thoughts. She had been waiting around most of her life for something, anything to happen and here she was, starting a whole new life. She knew it would be difficult but she had Marina and together, they would make the best of it. She would make sure she didn't regret giving up everything to be here with her. She glanced at Marina in awe, she had such a quiet strength. She still couldn't believe everything that had transpired. She thought Marina had been in denial about her sentence when she insisted she wouldn't let anyone arrest her. All along she had been making plans and was true to her word. She moved her hair away from her face and stood up tall. Suck it up buttercup._

They thanked the pilot and disembarked. There were a few people here and there, since it was still early. They picked up their luggage and made their way to a small aircraft for the half hour ride to their destination. The view over the reefs was stunning.

"The view is breathtaking. We should go snorkeling and scuba diving sometime."

"It is indeed. I don't know how. I suppose I could try snorkeling but scuba diving, uh no."

"Come on, it will be fun. We can take some lessons. At least think about it?"

"I will." Marina couldn't say no to those eyes and that cute dimpled smile.

 

Their place was off the beaten path, not too secluded and steps away from the beach. They put their bags by the door while Teresa fiddled with the keys.

"Ummm, do you need help with that?"

"You make me nervous with your proximity and I'm having a difficult time putting the key in." She winked and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, right. I'll grab that tongue the next time you stick it out."

"As long as you do it with your lips, it's all good."

"Hmmmm."

Teresa unlocked the door and Marina was about to step in when she stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Huh, what now?"

"Allow me." She put her hands under Marina's knees and her shoulders and picked her up. Marina hooked her hands around her neck and held on. She crossed the threshold and deposited her charge safely on the other side and kissed her.

"Welcome to our new home, away from home."

"You're the sweetest." Marina hugged her tight.

"No, you are."

She brought their suitcases in and took a quick look around. "I'm going to ring my Mom to tell her we arrived safely. I'm sure she's worried."

"Of course love. I'll shower while you do that. Tell her I said hi."

"Yes Ma'am, will do."

 

She rang her mom and drummed her fingers while the phone rang.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Sweetheart. How was the flight?"

"Uneventful, I slept through most of it."

"Glad you arrived safely. How's the house?

"It's lovely and just a few steps from the beach. It's really beautiful, you would love it."

"That's great love, makes me happy."

"Yes. How's Bé dealing with everything, did you give her my letter and the necklace?"

"Yes, Afonso did. She's not handling it well but she'll come around, with time."

"I hope so. I hated leaving without seeing her. I miss you all."

"We do too. I'll send you some money through Dr Antunes. How are you holding up?"

"Thanks mom. I'm fine. Marina is taking good care of me so you don't have to worry."

"I know, I expect nothing less."

"I have to get off the phone now mom, your calls might be monitored."

"You're right."

"I love you. Bye. Kisses."

"Love you too. Kisses. Bye."

After Teresa's shower, they went out for some breakfast. It was pleasant and they wore shorts and tees. Their meal was tasty. Marina was mesmerized when Teresa ate a mango. The juices ran down her fingers and she licked them off. Marina immediately thought about the last time Teresa did that and felt a bolt of arousal straight to her groin. She fidgeted in her seat. Phew, she took a sip of her drink.

"You alright love?" Teresa looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, carry on." Her eyes probably told a different story and Teresa winked. Naughty, naughty. It was good to see some things hadn't changed.  After their meal, they went for a walk. It was vibrant and colorful with lots of people milling about. It was all very casual and informal which was a lot to take in but everyone seemed friendly and respectful. They noticed the transportation of choice were golf carts and had to get out of the way of a few errant ones. They picked up a few brochures and planned on going on a few tours and doing some hiking. There was plenty to do that would keep them busy for a while. Moreover, if they got well acquainted with the Island, they could serve as guides for visiting friends and family. Yes, it was something to look forward to.

 

Back at the house, Marina stopped when they got to the door. Teresa opened it and ushered her in.

"Well?"

"That was a one time thing babe. Sorry." Teresa quickly walked inside.

"Why you little ... Wait until I get a hold of you."

They had left the windows open to let in the cool breeze and it felt nice.

They decided to spend some time outside and laid on the hammock, swinging away lazily while they chatted. They would rent some bikes and explore the little town. During a lull in their conversation, they could hear the sound of waves over the cacophony of voices in the distance. This was heaven.

"My mom will send us some money through Dr Antunes."

"Great. I have some money saved up from my inheritance too, so we'll be fine for a while. I'm sure it won't be hard to get a job in the hospitality industry. How do you feel about roughing it and living off of a sous-chef's salary?"

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm content to be here with you. I have some savings too and should be able to find something in the counseling field."

"Yes you will and with your experience, they'll be lucky to have you. Anyway, enough with the serious thoughts."

"You're right. There will be lots of time for that later."

Marina was tired, she hadn't slept much last night, worried about keeping an eye on Teresa who was putting up a brave front. She got off the hammock and reached out a hand to Teresa.

"I'm getting sleepy, join me for a nap?"

"Of course." Teresa took her hand and they went into the house and got in bed.

"Come here."

Teresa went into her arms and let out a sigh when Marina ran her hands through her hair, the back of her neck, up and down her back. "This is home. How did I get so lucky?"

"Yes it is and I'm the lucky one. Now kiss me."

"As you wish, my lady." They shared lazy kisses and Teresa looked at her for a few moments before she seemed to come to a decision.

"What?"

Teresa had been waiting for the right moment and thought it was time. "I have a surprise for you." She went to her half unpacked suitcase. She got a box and walked over to Marina. She opened it and showed it to her.

Marina was in tears. It was beautiful, a simple white gold band with a diamond solitaire.

She cupped Marina's cheek with one hand, moved her hair out of her face and took a deep breath to settle her nerves.

"From the moment we met, I felt we had a special connection and had this urge to protect you. I knew after a very short time, you would be the most important relationship of my life. You challenged me and gave me the courage to make that leap and become my own person, separate from my family. I'm sorry my mom gave you such a hard time when we started dating and couldn't be happier you two get along now.

I never gave up on us even when things got complicated. I wasn't sure how, but I knew we would find our way back to each other. I'm glad we did because, you are my rock, and you were a constant source of strength throughout the trial. You gave up everything in your life, to start a new one with me and I want you to know, you'll never be alone. Thanks for sticking with me through my insecurities and an uncertain future and of course, for saving my hide."

"It's a beautiful hide." Teresa smiled through her tears.

"I will do my utmost to make you happy. No more jealousy fits."

Marina laughed. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Yeah, yeah. I promise to put your interests in the forefront. All that I am, is yours and I will cherish you, always. I love you. Marry me?"

Marina jumped into her arms, put her hands around her neck and kissed her all over her face, lingered on her lips.

Marina held out her hands and took Teresa's in hers. "Before I answer that, I have something to say too."

Teresa sat up. "Okay love, I'm listening."

"I too, felt this indescribable pull towards you from the beginning. I wasn't looking for anything, much less love but you happened and I quickly fell head over heels. Imagine my consternation when I realized you were related to my ex. I was certain the universe was playing a joke on me.

You've been nothing but sweet and unselfish to me and I've made up excuses to run away, after our first kiss, our insecurities, the issues with your mom. I got scared and let go of what we had. You don't have to worry about me doing that again, ever. I might be complicated but what I feel for you is anything but. My heart and body were ready but my mind needed time, to catch up.

With the trial not going the way I hoped, I realized I couldn't bear to spend a moment away from you, certainly not years. I knew then, I wanted you with me, always and forever. That's how this idea to escape, came into fruition. It was selfish of me to ask you to leave everything behind but loosing you was not an option.

I can't replace your family and don't have much of one to share with you, because for most of my life, I have been alone. I'm so glad we are together and will be each other's family from now on. I promise never to leave or let anyone, or anything come between us, again. I love you, so very much." Marina let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I didn't mean to carry on."

"I loved hearing your thoughts. So about that question, is that a yes, marry me?"

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you."

Teresa picked her up and spun her around, she was so happy. They were both holding back tears.

"Hon, the ring!"

"Right."

Teresa got the ring and Marina held out her hand. She placed the ring on her right ring finger. It fit, perfectly. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. They shared a heartfelt kiss and a tight hug.

"Congratulations on taking this bachelorette off the market."

"You're hopeless my love."

"Yes, hopelessly in love with you."

"I love the ring. It's so elegant. When did you have the time to get this done?" She moved her hand around and watched it sparkle in the light.

"Only the best for my love. It's a trade secret, I have my ways. Why do you think I've been sizing up your fingers?"

"Uhm ..."

"Well I'll be. Never thought I would live to see the day you would be the naughtier one in this household."

"I learned from the best."

"Stick with me and I just might rub off on you."

"Too late you already did and I'm not going anywhere. Did you tell your mom about this? She's gonna have a fit."

"Actually I did and she handled it pretty well. I told her after I had made the decision to escape with you, which was a few days before we left."

 

_During a calm moment in the whirlwind of activities associated with her departure Teresa had talked to her mom._

_"Mom, I'm going to ask Marina to marry me."_

_"Are you sure about this love? You're going through so many changes and moving to a strange and new place. Is this the right moment?"_

_"Yes mom, I'm sure. I love her and this is the perfect time since we will be starting a new life together."_

_"I would be lying if I said this is what I envisioned for you. I had dreamt of having you here by my side, with a grandchild to spoil." Isabel rubbed her cheek._

_"We can still have those things mom."_

_"Right. She makes you happy and your happiness is the most important thing to me so you have my blessing. I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you and says yes."_

_"I hope so too and we're both lucky."_

_"What I wouldn't give, to go back in time and change things. I'm just glad you won't be locked up because of my mistakes."_

_"I know mom. Stop blaming yourself. We can't change the past but a window of opportunity has opened and we have to make the best of it. I'm glad we have this option, otherwise things would be even more bleak."_

_"You're right of course."_

_"I have a few errands to run. I'll see you in a little while. I love you." She kissed her cheek and left. She had to stop by the jeweler's to pick up Bé's necklace and Marina's ring._

_"I love you. See you when you get back." Isabel felt melancholic, soon Teresa would head out the door and won't be back for a while. She would miss her so, her firstborn, her heart. Where had the time gone. She felt a gut wrenching pain and wiped away her silent tears, she had to be strong. It wouldn't do, to have Teresa see her this way and burden her further. She would put on a brave face and pray for her safety and happiness. She had invited Marina over to the house to thank her for saving Teresa from a difficult fate and extracted a promise from her that she would take good care of Teresa. She had misjudged Marina's character tremendously, she was ashamed to admit and glad they had worked it out. At least, they were united in their love for Teresa and that was something positive._

"I'm impressed she took it that well."

"Me too. I figured it was better to tell her now than delay the inevitable."

"True."

Teresa kicked out her legs and bounced around on the bed.

"You alright Hon?" She felt Teresa's forehead with the back of her hand, reached under her shirt and felt the skin on her tummy. Nope, no fever.

Teresa batted her hand away. "That tickles! I'm just so happy you said yes. Marina Castenheira Galvao has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes it does. You mentioned something earlier about finger measurements?"

"Why, Ms Castanheira Galvao, are you trying to proposition me?"

"I would never." Marina tugged at her shirt.

"Right. Perhaps we should wait for the wedding night?"

"Sure! Best thing I've heard all day."

"Wait, what?!"

Marina shut her up with a kiss. Teresa took Marina's hand and kissed her fingers, she caressed them with her tongue and sucked it into her mouth while looking into her eyes.

"So hot. You know just how to drive me crazy."

"You inspire that in me."

Marina reached down, flicked her upper lip with her tongue and moaned when Teresa sucked at her lower lip. She slowly caressed the roof of her mouth, and stroked her tongue with hers. She felt Teresa's hips move against her. She kissed and ran her tongue over her ear, dipped into the hollow of her neck, her shoulders and back to her lips for a passionate kiss.

They got lost in their shared connection, hands exploring, bodies moving together, sharing breaths, taking and giving. Their different paths in life, had led them to this moment and they were happy to be safe in each other's arms and excited about the prospects of new beginnings.


End file.
